Horn Skuld
|born = September 21 |blood type = A |affiliation = Vampires |section = Ferid Bathory's Faction Japan |occupation = Crowley Eusford's Aide |rank = 17th Progenitor |status = Alive |first appearance manga =Chapter 10 |first appearance anime = Episode 8 |seiyū = Yōko Hikasa |english va=Mikaela Krantz}} is a seventeenth progenitor who serves Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford as his right-hand man. She also monitors Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle. Appearance Horn is a woman of fairly average height with an hourglass figure and very large breasts. She has long blonde hair styled in two twin spirals that come over her shoulders. Her bangs are parted to the right. Like all vampires, she has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. She wears the same type of headband as Chess. She also wears a white collar and cape that reaches to her mid-thigh. Like Chess, she wears an attire with a low cut that reveals her cleavage. She wears a white dress with sleeves that are heavily adorned with blue ruffles past her elbows and reach midway down her forearm. Blue lines go down her bodice to emphasize her breasts and hips. Her skirt opens up to reveal her right leg, and is hemmed at the level of her ankles. It has numerous ruffles at her hips and down the front of the opening. She wears black thigh-high pantyhose, which have blue ruffles decorating them at the top. She wears blue high-heels as well. Personality She is a proper lady who serves Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. She is fond of both him and her partner, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and she can usually be found in their company. She takes her duties seriously and scolds Chess for her misbehavior, acting something like an elder sister. Chess considers her to be stuffy. Remaining level-headed and keeping a cool composure allows her to observe her opponents and wait for a good opportunity to strike. Story Events of 2020 Shinjuku Arc Horn Skuld and Chess first appear in chapter 10 while searching for Crowley in Shinjuku. They find him fighting with Shinoa Squad of the Moon Demon Company. They inform him that Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory requests his presence on the front lines, and the three of them leave. They finally make it the 5th Street intersection in chapter 14. Shinoa Squad makes it there first. This may be because the vampires had to go all the way around the human fortress at Shinjuku while the humans simply went straight through it. They arrive as Ferid draws his sword. Noticing Crowley, Ferid returns his sword to his scabbard and gives the orders to turn the vampire extermination unit into vampire livestock. Mikaela Hyakuya attempts to kidnap Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya while the other vampires attack the remaining humans. Horn defeats Special Private Shihō Kimizuki and drinks his blood. Yu undergoes a transformation into a one-winged monster. He strikes at Crowley, or rather the human beneath Crowley. Crowley avoids his attack, and he misses Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi by a few feet. After Yu returns to human form, the Main Shinjuku Army arrives to reinforce the humans in Shinjuku. Crowley asks Ferid for orders, and they all retreat. Nagoya Arc In chapter 28, Crowley, Chess, and Horn wait in the Nagoya City Hall. The humans planned to kill Chess and Horn, but Crowley helps them take down six squads of the Moon Demon Company, killing ten of them and keeping the remaining twenty as hostages. He releases a fatally-injured soldier named Kusunoki to deliver the news to Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. After this, although Guren initially planned on avoiding Crowley, he adds Crowley's name to his hit list. Crowley looks forward to their arrival while waiting in a Nagoya City Hall office with Chess and Horn. Chess drinks too much of a hostage's blood, and Horn warns her that she killed him. Crowley says it is fine since they have so many, but he says that she could do to take things more seriously. He ponders over the demon weapons and suspects a high-ranking vampire has been traitorously aiding the humans. He warns Chess and then swings a Cursed Gear sword at her to test its strength, and her body forms a new crater in the wall. She unhappily informs him that any weapon is strong in his hands. He cuts his finger while examining a demon blade and lets Horn lick his wound, much to her pleasure and surprise. Chess instantly says that is not fair, but Horn says its now her own turn to drink blood. In chapter 31, Special Private Yoichi Saotome fires Gekkōin at Crowley but he catches the manifested Gekkōin with his hands. Utterly unharmed, he then flings it aside. Yoichi recognizes Crowley as the vampire noble his squad encountered on their way from Harajuku to Shinjuku during the previous vampire attack. Guren and his team discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn, and Chess wait for them. Horn speculates that the humans may be preparing an attack strong enough to wipe out all of them. Crowley agrees but adds that the humans may have an entirely different objective. Crowley decides to capture one of the humans as a souvenir for Ferid. Both Chess and Horn mention they do not like Lord Ferid because he is devious and hard to predict, even for them. Crowley counters that there is never a dull moment with Ferid. He then orders them to ignore the grunts and grab one or two of their more knowledgeable officers. In chapter 33, Yu attacks Crowley but he easily blocks it and moves to decapitate Yu. Kimizuki parries the attack, and Special Duty Second Lieutenant Mitsuba Sangū distracts Crowley by summoning dummies with Tenjiryū. Yu uses Asura Kannon, but Chess and Horn immediately step in and defend Crowley from it. Chess and Horn counterattack and rip apart the shield Mitsuba forms with Tenjiryū. Chess complains that the group blabbers too much and Horn asks Crowley if they can dispose of them. Crowley says no and states that this may be something for Ferid to deal with. Guren orders Colonel Norito Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save everyone and escape. Goshi makes an illusion of flames and magma, which startles Chess. Horn comments that the illusion is powerful enough to affect nobles, and Crowley once again wonders who the humans acquired such power from. Crowley swings his sword and rips out the wall, commenting that Guren has been abandoned. Crowley orders Chess and Horn to restrain Guren and take him with them. In chapter 34, when Yu returns to rescue Guren with the aid of Asuramaru's power and the pills he took in effect, he bursts through the wall to attack Crowley. Horn calls out to him in surprise, Chess alongside with her just as startled. Soon afterwards when Asuramaru takes control over Yu and ultimately turns him into a near-demon, both Horn and Chess watched in shock at the transformation; however before he can do anything, his squad enters the scene to take him back. As Guren shouts at them to escape, Horn moves behind him to silence him as the others do as they were told. Post-Nagoya Arc Three months after the battle, Crowley is present when Ferid calls for an urgent call for the Progenitor Council. He speaks up, along with Horn and Chess, making small, irrelevant comments in between. They are scolded for their foolish behavior by the 2nd Progenitor Urd Geales, when they do so. Later as Ferid reveals Krul's betrayal to the progenitor councils, Crowley comments that they were in trouble. Shortly afterwards, the humans attacks Sanguinem and invades the palace. *'Anime:' Four months after the battle, she stands atop a platform alongside with Ferid, Crowley, Chess, René, and Lacus along with a few other vampires. They stand there as a company to greet a fleet of aircraft that arrives from Europe. From within the aircraft, Lest Karr steps out. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Horn is naturally stronger and more powerful than a human. Being a 17th progenitor, she is quite strong among vampires, although not nearly as strong as Lord Crowley. She can easily regenerate from non-curse wounds. As a noble, she also has permission and the ability to turn someone into a vampire if she chooses. Weapon She wields a knight's lance. * Anime: she uses a whip instead. Relationships Gallery Quotes *"The Seventh Progenitor has request your presence on the front lines, Lord Crowley."--''Horn Skuld to Crowley Eusford, Chapter 10, "Vampire Attack"'' * "Chess, dear. You just killed the poor thing."--''Horn to Chess Belle, Chapter 29 "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "(Sigh) You're so careless."--''Horn to Chess Belle, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "...It is merely an illusion. Still... It is powerful enough to affect even the minds of nobles like us. Humans did not use to have anywhere near this kind of power."--''Horn to Chess and Crowlely, Chapter 33, "Demon's Lullaby"'' Trivia *"Skuld" means "dept" or "future" in Old Norse. She was one of the three Norns, or goddesses of destiny, in Norse-Germanic mythology. Skuld was also the Name of a Valkyrie. *She shares the same Japanese voice actress of Tomoe Saotome. *According to the fanbook: **Weapon: First Class Armament **Interests/Likes: Interests Crowley’s blood / Adverse effects of Ferid on Crowley. **Favorite Food: Crowley’s blood. **Her name is actually confirmed by Kagami to be a shortened version of the word "horny", possibly linking to the reason her breasts are so large. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Vampires Category:Former Humans Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:17th Progenitors Category:Ferid Bathory's Faction Category:Crowley Eusford's Aides Category:Female Vampires